falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucy West
|actor =Jan Johns |dialogue =LucyWest.txt |level =3 |tag skills =Barter: 36 Small Guns: 40 Unarmed: 36 |derived =Hit Points: 75 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Blonde |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBun |height =1.00 |factions =MegatonCrimeFaction MegatonResidentFaction |class =Settler |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =LucyWest |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content2= }} Lucy West is a resident of Megaton in 2277. Background Lucy was born in Arefu in 2252. At age 25, she struck out on her own and headed for the "big city," leaving the small settlement of Arefu and finding her way to Megaton, where she currently resides. Even though Lucy is far from home, she misses her folks and her younger brother, Ian West. She frequently communicates with them via letters she sends there, but as of late they haven't replied, and she fears that either they are in trouble, or the letters simply aren't getting through.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Blood Ties: Lucy West asks you to deliver a message to her family in Arefu. This leads to the discovery of her parents' bodies and her brother's "vampiric" condition. Inventory Notes * If the Lone Wanderer kills Evan King, she will refuse to engage in conversation with the player character. * If the Lone Wanderer speaks to her after visiting Arefu but before finding her brother, they can inform her what happened to her parents, and she will ask the player character to find him for her. If one completes the Blood Ties quest one no longer has the ability to inform her about what's happened with her family. * She seems to have an attraction to the player character, as after finishing dialogue with her she requests the Lone Wanderer see her when visiting Megaton. * During the Blood Ties quest, one can extort 100 caps from Lucy after discovering the fate of her parents in Arefu. The player character must have the Scoundrel perk in order for this check to appear. * Killing her results in Karma loss. * If one completes Blood Ties by saving Ian, but kills any resident of Arefu or any of the "The Family" members in Meresti Metro station, she will refuse to speak to the player character. Notable quotes * * * Appearances Lucy West appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Lucy's name is a possible reference to the character Lucy Westenra from Bram Stoker's Dracula. They both have connections to vampires, and they were the first victims of a chain of unfortunate events that affect their loved ones. Bugs * Like all other Fallout 3 NPCs, Lucy West might go missing or turn up dead. See [[Recovering missing NPC in Fallout 3|recovering missing NPC in Fallout 3]] on how to resolve this issue. * She will sometimes say "I heard about your little killing spree in Arefu. Get the hell away from me!" after completing Blood Ties, even though no residents of Arefu were harmed. Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Megaton characters de:Lucy West es:Lucy West it:Lucy West pl:Lucy West ru:Люси Вест rue:Люси Вест uk:Люсі Вест zh:露西‧維斯特